Out of the Ballpark
by Amorythewriter
Summary: So, turns out there's a fourth to the Curtis household. She's a little bit different from her older brothers Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. She's quite literally 'THE' outsider. She kind of struggles to fit into the whole gang, of course by birth she has her place. But never seems to really fit in. She loves her brothers and all of the gang but, she's kind of just a drifter. Read on..


**Out of the ball park**

**Chapter 1: "Follower"**

**Summary:**

So, turns out there's a fourth to the Curtis household. She's a little bit different from her older brothers Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. She's quite literally _'THE'_ outsider. She kind of struggles to fit into the whole gang, of course by birth she has her place. But never seems to really fit in. She loves her brothers and all of the gang but, she's kind of just a drifter. Read on to follow her journey in fitting into the outsiders.

**Disclamer:** I do not own the Outsiders but i do own my OC's and anything i add to the plot. Other then that i own nothing.

**A/N:** So, i've been writing a lot of stories and i have another Outsider fan fiction i'm currently writing and some 'The Peaky Blinders' WiP's i should be getting out soon. Anyways, on with it!

* * *

**Word Count: 941**

* * *

Algebra was really starting to drag and that's pretty bad if I'm saying it. Mr. Jackson and his binoculars were starting to hit my every nerve. Getting thrown in the cooler with Dally seemed better then listening to his voice. It was hot outside and the open windows were only making it worse.

I'm good with numbers and math always clicked real easy for me. I didn't love it but I didn't hate it either. I was ahead of the class and homework never took to long. I'd already finished tonight's homework for three of my classes and the doodles my hands were making in the edges of my books weren't holding my attention anymore.

Raising my hand as Mr. Jackson turned from the board.

"Yes miss. Elvie?" He said as he annoyingly shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked and waited for his response.

"Can you do this equation on the board first?"

I shrugged in annoyance as I pushed my books into my bags and crammed in some papers before walking up to the black board.

Taking the chalk from his hand, I finished the problem in no time and picked up my bag to swing it over my arm. Walking out the door I headed to the lobby of the school.

I was so close to the doors and even closer to freedom before I heard a voice.

"Hey." I heard someone call out. Turning around I was met by a boy about four or five inches taller than me. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt that seemed a size too small. His hair was covered in grease all slicked back. I could tell he was a greaser but the smile that hit his lips had a certain feel to it that made me smile back.

Quickly I forced the smile to shrink into a more hardened face before I replied. "What do you want?" It bordered on normal and also testing at the same time.

"Nothin', just wanted to say hi is all." He replied as he pushed back his hair with his hands before shoving them in his back pockets. "It's Elvie right?"

"Yeah." I raised my right eyebrow at him.

"I'm Mark, Mark Twains."

"Ok then." I said, still caught off guard.

"Where were you headed? There's still one class after the bell."

"I know. I was just leaving, aint no sense in going to next hour if I already know."

"Well if you're not gonna' go back to class, can I come with yous?"

"No, go back to class. I gotta' get out of here."

"Oh ok, see you tomorrow then. Bye!" He said as I turned away to walk passed the doors. Him walking back to class soon after, "That Elvie girl stuck in his mind".

I shook my shoulders in disbelief as I made a steady pace away from the school. Heading to my favorite place. There was a park with a big field where most of the boys practiced for football after school and where all the girls would stand around gawking about the boys or huddle up and gossip. Mostly Soc girls that were girlfriends of some of the players would "cheer" on the sidelines to beat the greasers that happened to make the team.

Anyways there was this pick nick table under a nice tree way off to the side where the noise of the world seemed to stop besides for the faint cheering in the background.

Reaching the table, I took a seat and sat my bag to my side. Pulling on a good book to read and take my mind off the time.

A few hours, maybe almost two passed by like minuets. The book was getting good as I tucked a page and tossed the tome into my bag. Kids were filling the area as teams were divided and a match of football began. School had ended not far past and I decided to head my way home.

Dragging my feet on the pavement as I watched a bird in the distance. When a familiar voice packed my brain.

"Hello there." It ringed out as I turned my attention to see Mark.

"Hi." I replied quite chary as we walked side by side. My voice coming off a little hesitant.

"Where do you live?"

"A few houses down from that one." I pointed and he looked, shaking his head after he saw where.

"I live right on the other side of this street. Maybe a few houses past yours but on the flip side."

"Cooool." I said as we continued down the street.

"Do you live with your family?"

"Um..yeah. My brothers, Darry is the oldest. Then Sodapop and lastly Ponyboy. I'm second youngest, only a year older than Pony. He's fourteen."

"You all have interesting names." Mark smiled. Which caused a laugh to come out and I didn't know why.

"Yeah we get that a lot meeting new people." I said once my laughter subsided. "Who do you live with?"

Mark seemed to get a little antsy when I asked this question. "With some family." He said and I could tell there was something more to it but decided to leave it drop for later.

"Well, this is me." I said as I looked to my house.

"Ok then, can I come around tomorrow to walk to school together?"

"Alright yeah, but don't talk to my brothers when you do." I agreed without thinking and I mentally slapped my forehead. I shrugged before waving myself off and hopping up the porch stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** So, im planing on getting most of the characters introduced into the next chapter. Sorry this was so short but, hopefully with smaller chapters i can get more out and on a better schedule. Hope you enjoyed & please leave a review. Make sure to follow the story if you enjoyed this chapter so you can read when i upload. Have a good time & don't forget that the more reviews, the more inspiration i get which means more chapters for you!

-Amory


End file.
